User talk:CrystalStorm51
I'm bit short of active Admins right now. Would you be interested about taking bit more responsibility about this site? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:41, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the staff. From a personal experience I can say that the difference between member and staff is far less than people think. It took me several months before I actually did anything admin-like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations on your new position. Best of luck. Kusarigama (talk) 20:11, October 3, 2019 (UTC) That's all anyone can ask. Good luck. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:17, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :O! Congrats hun! :D welcome to the team! I knew you'd make it here someday hehe :p How does it feel! Omuni (talk) 23:36, October 3, 2019 (UTC) That's great though! By any odd chance, do you have a discord ;o? But I know you'll do! You let me know if there's anything you want/need, I'll do my best to train ya up rookie :3 Omuni (talk) 23:42, October 3, 2019 (UTC) What's the discriminator ;o? for example! Mines Omuni#0001 Omuni (talk) 23:47, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Join the Discord! Hey, congratulations on your adminship! As one of the Chat Moderators on our Official Discord, I would like to extend an invitation for you to join us there as well! I know Omuni already talked to you about Discord, but I don't see you anywhere in the server. Please join soon, we'd love to have you! Zatalliya (talk) Congratulations! Now, we have an unbiased and active admin.Nekron2 (talk) 04:20, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Might want to use direct quote of the rule you're warning about, but good first time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, October 4, 2019 (UTC) I'm also dropping completely from this site, so please don't try posting anything here or elsewhere relating to the site. Go to Rules of This Wiki and copy/paste the rule. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:43, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Slow down on Imouto-tan. Hi. You're an admin now, so we'd like you to lay off of Imouto-tan. This should've been addressed earlier, but at the moment we've got bigger fish to fry like the bureaucrat situation. She's been asking for us to do this for a long time and none of us listened to her request, so here I am doing it now - formally. We (Imouto-tan & I) would like you to slow down (and completely stop) on spreading things about her in public spaces. It's not a good look for staff, even if the situation is ultimately about a staff member on another staff member. I understand if you haven't said anything about Imouto-tan in a while, but they brought this up to me again today. Even if someone has wronged someone else in the past, it doesn't mean you need to go after them in the present day. There's nothing else you have to do, just don't talk badly about her behind her back or to her face. Thank you for your time. Whatever you think - "psycho" or not, keep it to yourself. Zatalliya (talk) Your impartiality would be preferred over anything else, thank you. Also, I apologize for not signing my prior message. I generally make it a habit to do so, but it just slipped my mind. Zatalliya (talk) 02:57, October 9, 2019 (UTC) I knew it ^ ^ Happy to see it's behind us, and best of luck in the future. Many changes are upon us, so overcoming past divisions is essential. DYBAD (talk) 04:31, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Many thought as such, including me. Until she tore me a new one (and a dozen more later) for... being a heretic I suppose ? ^ ^; I appreciate your honesty. It's one of the greatest qualities a person can have, however inconvenient it may be at times. DYBAD (talk) 05:01, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Sure hun! I'm always open to hear about new power ideas :D throw them my way! Omuni (talk) 23:33, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Oooo, I like them! Go for it! Omuni (talk) 23:54, October 9, 2019 (UTC) �� User:Nengyko User talk:Nengyko CrystalStorm, may I please create a superpower that revolves around the summoning/creation/manipulation of one’s own zodiac sign? Like Zodiac: Summoning, Force Manipulation, or Entity Manipulation? --Chris Urena (talk) 19:04, October 17, 2019 (UTC) All of them? --Chris Urena (talk) 21:13, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Wouldn't Maximization be covered by Augmentation? Kusarigama (talk) 03:05, October 20, 2019 (UTC) All of them seem good! Omuni (talk) 00:33, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Hey CrystalStorm, two things: 1) May I please create the superpower Monster Symbiosis? 2) If you were to create an Inner Beast Symbiosis, what would you use as a description for its capabilities, who would you count as a user to such a power, and what would be all the powers that you’d add to this power’s Applications, Variations, and Associations? --Chris Urena (talk) 01:23, October 24, 2019 (UTC) 1) OK, thanks. 2) the reason I asked what I asked on the second one is because I’m just curious as to one would be like if it were to be created and I myself am anxious to create it and eager to know what it’d be like but have not thought to myself how and what to add to its capabilities, firstly. --Chris Urena (talk) 01:27, October 24, 2019 (UTC) It’s OK. --Chris Urena (talk) 01:52, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Can I create Inner Beast Empowerment? --Chris Urena (talk) 02:52, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey, CrystalStorm51, sorry about the confusion but I need help with Kangaroo Physiology's category bar please. It keeps coming out empty no matter how much I've written. Seems good, though im a little iffy on Brachiation, seems a little weird.. Can you expand on it? Omuni (talk) 00:08, October 27, 2019 (UTC) If I press upload image it instantly uploads there’s no options to rename image :( Doctor Burger (talk) 22:09, October 27, 2019 (UTC) No, I didn’t try because I’m dumb Thank you! Doctor Burger (talk) 22:21, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Image Origins Problem I didn't know how to title this properly, but I apologize for my mistake with the images and where they're supposed to be "imported" from and I have fixed the mistake I made on Light Weaponry. Thanks for pointing out what I did wrong. --Prince of FNaF (talk) 23:27, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- You're a mod, have a look please: :Thread:370968 Cheers https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ryuu-zone/images/c/cc/Dafuq.gif 13:37, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- Well considering that wikia changes haven't put into action yet, there isn't too much worry about any of those pages being deleted. Especially seeing as how were the current admins, and Alissa is currently away due to being sick (due to being the only bureaucrat who is even thinking of deleting pages). So i'm not to worried about it at the moment, though I am reading the newest replies about it. Besides were not going to be deleting any of the categories from that list, so any worries about that are null and void. Right now its nothing more then one users opinions, and not a wikia-wide vote. So you can just let it be.SageM (talk) 19:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC)SageM Hello, can I add Bill Harder in this site? Doctor Burger (talk) 08:05, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Power Deletions Oh! Thank you! I completely forgot about that part! Will get onto it! Holokami (talk) 18:40, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Necrotifice (regarding the deletion request comments) Hey, CrystalStorm! Thanks for leaving a comment on my page. I definitely understand about making mistakes, and I can get being new to moderation and administration. It's all good, and if you're williing to chalk it up to error then I'm willing to let it be water under the bridge. As a quick aside, saying " people on this site, including you, should be lucky that I am actually willing to change and adapt to become better " kinda has the same tone as Darth Vader saying "I am altering the deal, pray that I do not alter it any further". Saying "you're all lucky to have me" isn't great tonally. I'd recommend that when you type something, you read it back to yourself and imagine your boss saying it to you. If your boss said "you're lucky to have someone as good as me" you'd think they were being a bit of a butt head. As a good basic PR thing, if you make a mistake it's usually not best to come back talking about how your basic decency makes you great and how you could be so much worse. Because while you're the boss of the general group you moderate/administrate, they're kinda your boss too. If you messed up and told your boss "Hey, you're lucky to have someone who will own up to and change from their mistakes" it's gonna seem like a weird humble brag. Basic decency isn't a selling point, it's just kinda expected. It's kinda like trying to sell a toaster and putting down "Doesn't burn your house down!" as a selling point. The ability to concede with grace is a skill, and it takes some time to learn. This isn't me trying to pick on you, just giving a pointer as someone who admins for a gaming community with a few over 400 members and administrates a network with 60-ish users on the daily. Necrotifice (talk) 06:17, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, sureNekron2 (talk) 18:57, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Destruction immunity- Immortality and/or Absolute Immortality covers that Unipedalism- Actually these type of powers currently have high chances of being deleted right now. Death Defiance- Sounds like Death Negation? Rest seem to be fine.Nekron2 (talk) 19:06, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Allright, sounds good.Nekron2 (talk) 19:27, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Sorry about that! I was doing a small work-project! Anyways, they seem good. You have my go-ahead! Omuni (talk) 21:09, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I didn't see your last message at all. I'm really bad with checking my talk pages since people generally message me on Discord. I apologize for not replying earlier, but I'll let you run them by me here. Keep in mind I might not reply soon, since stuff happened today... but yeah. Go ahead ^^ Zatalliya (talk) 06:01, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Multi-Force Inducement: You can't cause a force from yourself to act on you, let alone multiple forces. I'll need a specific example of this power in action to understand what you mean but, from what you described, it's nothing more than a representation of real life physical systems of all scales - you can ONLY have one motion, despite having multiple forces acting on you. It's what's happening to you now. Deadliness Inducement: I'll have to see. Signs point to no, because objects can kill in many different ways. It sounds a lot like Cursed Object to me. Can you provide specific examples of characters who make ordinary objects extremely deadly? Velocity Defiance: The page needs to be reworked anyways, since the way velocity works isn't particularly cohesive with the page's capabilities. "Earthly Velocity Defiance" is far too specific a page, so we would have to work with the existing Velocity Defiance page. Hope this helps. Zatalliya (talk) 21:47, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Of course a power can have a characteristic that isn't present in most ordinary interactions - the only issue is the physical representation of one being having more than one velocity at once, even in fiction. Just try thinking about it. And, your explanation on unbalanced forces is off. As long as the force causes an acceleration, it is unbalanced. And it's not that they can produce one velocity - it ALWAYS produces one velocity. There is no body in the universe which has two velocities in classical physics. Going back to the power, what I get is that is the user creeates a force imbalance where there should not be one, and therefore accelerates in unnatural ways. So the takeaway is that the power is little different from applying Vector Manipulation to oneself. Also, lethality manipulation seems good enough. You could add the capabilities of deadliness inducement to the former page. Zatalliya (talk) 22:35, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Many thanks dude. �� ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:09, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Also, I've made a discussion in association to Radiation Manipulation if you are more than welcome to see it. https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:370754 ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:40, November 3, 2019 (UTC) You're much welcome. ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:45, November 3, 2019 (UTC) CrystalStorm, do you mind if I make the powers of Data Monster Physiology (confirmed users: Digimon) and Elemental Monster Physiology (confirmed users: Bakugan and Pokémon)? --Chris Urena (talk) 21:13, November 4, 2019 (UTC) May I also create an archetype in which the user has powers like Taming, Zoolingualism, Riders Aptitude, and Animal Intuition at their disposal? If yes, what name do you think I should use for it? --Chris Urena (talk) 22:28, November 4, 2019 (UTC) How does Beast Tamer sound so that way the capabilities are more expanded/broadened? --Chris Urena (talk) 23:23, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for not replying to you earlier about Velocity Bypassing - I think that the power itself is good in theory. The only thing that I need are specific examples. Would users of the Speed Force count, considering they don't fly off of the planet due to the curvature of the Earth? Or am I thinking about a different power? Zatalliya (talk) 17:56, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Hmm. Even though we have users, I'm still going to need to figure out the terminology and what not. Velocity Bypassing and Velocity Defiance both sound too similar in terms of naming. Zatalliya (talk) 19:01, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Sure, just make certain that they're unique enough to be their own thing. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 02:24, November 7, 2019 (UTC) You've looked to see if these powers are unique, yes? If so I fully approve, just make sure to include a supernatural element if there isn't one. And thanks for notifying those admins. If you could please inform them to contact me directly to let me know they are available.Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 23:04, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I'm always active on Discord, so I'm fine with anytime from 11:00 GMT to 24:00 GMT, unless I'm at work. Holokami (talk) 23:21, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Can I make the power Anime Physics? --Chris Urena (talk) 00:41, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Alrighty! Thanks for informing, I'll let her know! Omuni (talk) 01:47, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Here's how: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/JustForFun/RulesOfAnime. --Chris Urena (talk) 02:59, November 9, 2019 (UTC) We will be having the meeting next week, to give time for any other admins not present to respond and/or join the discord. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 02:38, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Can I make the powers: Dragon Companionship, Monster Companionship, Alien Companionship, and Illusion Eye? --Chris Urena (talk) 03:50, November 11, 2019 (UTC) You trap anyone whom either you look at or looks at you in illusions of any kind you'd like. --Chris Urena (talk) 04:00, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Can I create Friendship Empowerment and Rivalry Empowerment? --Chris Urena (talk) 05:03, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Admin Issues Hello CrystalStorm51, I wanted to contact an admin in an effort to address an issue I'm having with another admin, SageM. I contacted Fandom Support (cf. email reply below) regarding the issue that each time I make an edit, regardless of how major or minor, SageM undoes the revision with no explanation within about 5-20 minutes. In my early days SageM and I had a run in that did not end well, but Kuopiofi mediated our beef and while s/he was still overseeing this wiki things went rather smoothly. However, since Kuopiofi has handed things off to SageM s/he has been unapologetic about his/her contempt for my involvement with this site. I would gladly have a discussion with him/her directly, but each time this has been attempted s/he refuses to listen and simply "yells" that "things are perfect and never need to be changed". As one could see by looking at my contributions, most of my recent edits have been for grammatical, syntex or word structure reasons, even just basic corrections of misspelled words, yet without any explanation they are undone by SageM. This continued harassment makes it difficult to enjoy the site and, in my opinion, should not be acceptable behavior, especially from an Admin. I hope to resolve this issue cordially and thank you for your time, Aurakle Aurakle (talk) 03:01, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Aurakles edits. Aurakle's edits are wholly unnecessary. He keeps adding a lot of details that don't mean anything or change things that are already accurate as is. Its a problem he has always had, and its why his edits don't stay long on the page. I'm actually doing my job by reverting his edits, because he is really not adding anything to the description. He is just making a lot of run on paragraphs rather then keeping the description simple. He may complain, but if you actually take the time to compare his edits. You will see that everything he added doesn't do anything but over hype the power or change the power into something that doesn't make sense. Also Kuo himself reverted his edits, so I am simply keeping things clear and concise by cleaning up the mess he makes of the pages. His argument with me isn't really a valid one, as he says he is fixing the syntax and grammar. But when you actually look at the changes it even more of a mess then ever before. In other words, his edits don't belong. And he changes things that were already correct and accurate. Seriously, compare his past and present edits and you will see that all he does is make a mess of the capabilities, add unnecessary details or change things that were originally correct before they were edited.SageM (talk) 03:51, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM Kuo even agreed with my assessment of the situation that his changes really don't belong- "While I can appreciate your eagerness to Edit the pages, from what I've see you have tendency to go into details that don't really have anything to do with the power. That it reads like legal document is bit weird, which is why there have been some changes. Aside few cases of those I don't think there's been anything from my side concerning your Edits. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:38, November 2, 2017 (UTC)" As you can see, Kuo agreed that he has problems with his edits. And he just doesn't know when to stop. I am simply following the wikia rules by keeping things simple and understandable and not leave the page a mess that can only be understood by a legal team.SageM (talk) 03:54, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM Aurakle edits are nothing more then an incomprehensible word salad that either adds nothing to the page or removes the grammar that was already perfect from the start. Also I already explained this to him on his talk page multiple times over the years, and yet he continues to do so without regard for anyone, staff or regular user alike. Ignoring the comments from both normal users and the former bureaucrat doesn't really help his argument with me. He needs to stop making wholly unneeded changes to the pages. If he can stop doing that much and do simpler edits that are easy to understand and not change things that were already factual, then I would stop reverting his changes. But since he can't, there isn't much more I can do other then revert them. Since he won't listen to reason or common sense (and he has in fact been reasoned with, but he just ignored it anyway.)SageM (talk) 04:10, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM Thanks for the heads up.SageM (talk) 20:25, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM All of them seem good except for enhanced rotation as I think that is covered by other powers on the site. So, go ahead with the rest.Nekron2 (talk) 17:43, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Oh, yeah, sorry for that, I think that it seems perfect, go ahead and make it. Once again, sorry for delay, today was a busy day which is why I forgot to reply you.Nekron2 (talk) 16:27, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Well, all the powers seem good except for destruction immunity. You see, Absolute immortality is the power to be eternal and''' indestructible 'and everything you described screams absolute immortality for the most part. Also, an indestructible being killed doesn't really make any sense as death is also a form of destruction, so, I'm afraid that it's still not a valid power.Nekron2 (talk) 19:27, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, it sounds good and I'm kind of surprised that we didn't have this already.Nekron2 (talk) 06:51, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I got your message and I actually replied too, the message above this one is was my reply. It says "Yeah, it sounds good and I'm kind of surprised that we didn't have this already." Nekron2 (talk) 16:44, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that seems fine.Nekron2 (talk) 16:50, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Those seem pretty good! And, I'd have to discuss with Alissa about remaking someone an admin. Omuni (talk) 19:29, November 17, 2019 (UTC) you really need to cut down on those types of powers You really should cut down on the all the movement, motion/activity. and walking based powers your making. As a lot of them are pretty much duplicates of each other with only a few very small differences separating them. Try some more original ideas instead of basically beating a dead horse for what are almost the same powers each time. At this point the ideas are getting old and stale and your trying to simply rehash the same powers over and over again. I am not saying there not interesting, its just at this point your not really contributing anything truly ''new anymore. Please try something more interesting and unique next time.SageM (talk) 03:42, November 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM All of them seem good but I think we have something like unfastening. But I may be wrong, so, go ahead with all of them.Nekron2 (talk) 08:48, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Inconsistent Travel seems a little weird, but doable! Have fun making them! Omuni (talk) 21:47, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, they all seem great, especially the fusion independence only. Go ahead and make them.Nekron2 (talk) 05:14, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, Impulse Defiance sounds good, go ahead.Nekron2 (talk) 12:39, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Why did you delete Overpowered Physiology? I was just about to tell SageM the differences between it and the other powers he brought up which he said supposedly already cover it. --Chris Urena (talk) 02:24, November 28, 2019 (UTC)